The Cancer Prevention and Population Science (CPPS) Program conducts collaborative, hypothesis-driven and evidence-based, translational cancer prevention and control research that covers the cancer continuum primary prevention, early detection, laboratory research, clinical trials and applications, diagnosis and treatment, quality of life, and survivorship. Research in the CPPS Program is organized in a cancer control conceptual model that progresses from discovery to intervention to dissemination. The program has three scientific goals: 1) Identify determinants, biomarkers of risk and prognosis, genetics, and lifestyle factors to enhance cancer screening and treatment outcomes; 2) Use laboratory-based molecular and experimental cancer prevention strategies to disrupt pathogenesis using synthetic and natural compounds, and lifestyle changes, translating preclinical evaluation of chemopreventive agents to interventional trials; and 3) Reduce the Latino cancer burden through community-based research, testing interventions addressing highly prevalent and disproportionate cancers and their risk factors in the Latino population. The 22 CPPS members include faculty from 11 academic departments and two schools at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) and one at the University of Texas at San Antonio (UTSA). The CPPS Program has $7,154,300 in peer-revieyved cancer-related funding representing 30 peer-reviewed grants. Of this total, $2,438,763 (14 grants) are funded by the NCI. Over the last funding period, the CPPS Program has 186 peer-reviewed cancer related publications, of which 51 (28%) are intra-programmatic and 27 (15%) are inter-programmatic collaborations, with 78% of publications in collaboration with other institutions.